1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication systems and in particular to wireless communication systems for providing content to wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones and two way messaging devices, have had the ability to receive data and/or voice messages sent from a wireless communication system, and perform standard functions in response to message receipt such as storing the message, displaying the message, or alerting the user of receipt of the message. Data messages are typically a numeric message such as a phone number, or an alphanumeric message containing one unique piece of information such as “meeting in my office at 6:00 pm.”
The user is alerted of receipt of a new message by an audible alert or a vibratory alert. The display of many wireless communication devices today includes a message indicator for each message it has received and stored in memory. This message indicator allows a quick view for the user of how many messages are in the wireless communication device and also allows the user to quickly pick a message to view. The display further can include a call receipt message indicating to the user a new call is being received and/or the source of the new call.
Today, wireless service providers are teaming up with content providers to provide content on wireless communication devices. The content providers benefit from such partnerships by being able to send content to a large number of potential consumers in a cost effective manner. The content, for example, can include weather, traffic, events, restaurants, shopping, services, sports, and the like. Adjunct content servers connected through the wireless communication system provide content information and other content services to device users that have their content configured according to personalized preferences, system generated information, and/or information generated directly from the wireless communication device.
Methods and systems have been developed in an attempt to satisfy the increasing demand for information, multimedia and other communication services on wireless communication devices. One of the most popular techniques of obtaining these services is through the Internet. The Internet is collection of over 25,000 computer networks connected through a communication backbone (NSFNET backbone) funded by the National Science Foundation (NSF) and is currently managed by Advanced Network System (ANS). A subscriber obtains an account with an organization's host computer (server) that is connected to the Internet through one or more networks. Traditionally, the subscriber is connected to the server through telephone lines using a personal computer (PC) and a modem. As use of the Internet becomes more popular, different methods of accessing the Internet have been developed. For example, users can access the Internet using a wireless communication device.
One drawback of sending content such as Internet content to wireless communication devices via various wireless communication systems today is the amount of channel space required to send the content information. Service providers want to offer the content services without impacting channel space for traditional message communication. Another drawback is the amount of memory required to store such information on the wireless communication device. Users desire portable access to such content without the loss of memory storage for the traditional message communications, which is typically the dominant purpose of the wireless communication device.